produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Sejeong
|birthday = August 28, 1996 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = AB |height = 164cm |weight = 48kg |instagram = Official Instagram |fan_cafe = Official Daum Fan Cafe Official Naver Fan Cafe }}Kim Sejeong (김세정) is currently an idol under Jellyfish Entertainment. She ranked #2 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and made it into the final lineup for I.O.I. Career & History Kim Sejeong participated in Kpop Star 2 before she signed with Jellyfish Entertainment. In May 2016, Sejeong debuted in I.O.I with the other top 10 trainees from Produce 101. In June 2016, Sejeong debuted with the nine-member group Gugudan. She debuted with Gugudan while still a member of I.O.I. Her promotions with Gugudan excluded her from I.O.I's comeback Whatta Man. This caused a lot of controversy with the public as they thought she and other labelmate Kang Mina were abandoning I.O.I. In November 2016, Sejeong had her solo debut with "Flower Road", produced by Zico. In June 2018, Mina debuted in Gugudan's second subunit Gugudan SEMINA with bandmates Kim Nayoung nad Kim Nayoung. The released their single album on July 10, 2018. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "Fingertips" (2016) I.O.I Albums * Chrysalis (2016) * Miss Me? (2016) Singles * "Crush" (2016) * "Whatta Man" (2016) * "Hand in hand" (2016) * "Very Very Very" (2016) * "Downpour" (2017) Gugudan Albums * Act 1: The Little Mermaid (2016) * Act 2: Narcissus (2017) * Act 3: Chococo Factory (2017) * Act 4: Cait Sith (2018) * Act 5: New Action (2018) Singles * "Wonderland" (2016) * "A Girl Like Me" (2017) * "Chococo" (2017) * "The Boots" (2018) * "Not That Type" (2018) SEMINA * "SEMINA" (2018) Solo * "Flower Road" (2016) Collaborations * "I Like You, I Don't" (좋아한다 안 한다) (with Taeil of Block B) (2017) * "Star Blossom" (with Doyoung of NCT) (2017) * "We The Reds" (with Leo of VIXX) (2017) * "Tunnel" (with Dingo) (2019) OST * "I Love You, I Remember You" (Moon Lovers) (2016) * "Believe This Moment" (School 2017) (2017) * "Diary" (Children of the 20th Century) (2017 * "If Only" (The Legend of the Blue Sea) (2017) * "Paramour" (Mr. Sunshine) (2018) * "Mr. Sunshine" (Mr. Sunshine) (2018) * "All of My Days" (나의 모든 날) (Crash Landing Into You) (2020) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) I.O.I * Crush (2016) * Dream Girls (2016) * Very Very Very (2016) * Downpour (2017) Gugudan * Wonderland (2016) * A Girl Like Me (2017) * Chococo (2017) * The Boots (2018) * Not That Type (2018) SEMINA * SEMINA (2018) Solo * Flower Road (2017) * I Like You I Don't (2017) * Star Blossom (2017) Television Variety * Kpop Star 2 * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Talents for Sale (2016) * Boom Shakalaka (2016) * Immortal Songs 2 (2016) * 1 vs 100 (2017) * King of Mask Singer (2017) * Law of the Jungle (2017) * Get It Beauty (2017) * Battle Trip (2017) * Busted! (2018) * Galileo: Awakened Universe (2018) Drama * The Sound of Your Heart (2016) * School 2017 (2017) * Let Me Hear Your Song (2019) CF I.O.I * Sweet (2016) * Elite #1 (2016) * Elite #3 (2016) * Paldo Ramen (2016) * Auction #1 (2016) * Auction #2 (2016) * Sparkling Water (2016) * Etude (2016) * Stella Beauty (2016) * High Mart (2016) ** High Mart Making (2016) Gugudan * Phone (2017) Solo * High Mart #1 (2017) * High Mart #2 (2017) * Part-time work App #1 (2017) * Part-time work App #2 (2017) * Part-time work App #3 (2017) * Cotton USA #1 (2017) * Cotton USA #2 (2017) * Dongwon Tuna (2017 * Lotte Water Park (2017) * Kakao (2017) * GS Postbox (2018) Gallery Promotional Sejeong Chrysalis Profile.jpg|''Chrysalis'' Sejeong The Little Mermaid 1.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' (1) Kim Sejeong The Little Mermaid 2.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (2) Sejeong Miss Me Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' Sejeong Flower Road Profile.jpg|"Flower Road" Kim Sejeong Narcissus 1.png|''Narcissus'' (1) Kim Sejeong Narcissus 2.png|''Narcissus'' (2) Kim Sejeong Chococo Factory.jpg|''Chococo Factory'' Kim Sejeong Cait Sith.jpg|''Cait Sith'' (1) Sejeong Cait Sith 2.jpg|''Cait Sith'' (2) Kim Sejeong SEMINA 1.png|''SEMINA'' (1) Kim Sejeong SEMINA 2.png|''SEMINA'' (2) Kim Sejeong SEMINA 3.png|''SEMINA'' (3) Kim Sejeong SEMINA 4.png|''SEMINA'' (4) Kim Sejeong New Action 1.jpg|''New Action'' (1) Kim Sejeong New Action 2.png|''New Action'' (2) Kim Sejeong Let Me Hear Your Song Promo 2.jpg|''Let Me Hear Your Song'' Produce 101 Kim Sejeong Profile.jpg Kim Sejeong Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Sejeong Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Sejeong Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Sejeong Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kim Sejeong Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Kim Sejeong Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Videos Produce 101 세정심멎 「gugudan」프로듀스101 김세정자기소개|Self Introduction Produce 101 Full Jellyfish - ♬Something New EP.01 20160122|Company Evaluation Kim Sejeong - Pick me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim Se Jeong – Group 1 Wonder Girls ♬Irony EP.04 20160212|Irony Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim Se Jeong – Zion.T ♬Yanghwa Bridge @ P.E(VOCAL) EP.07 20160304|Yanghwa Bridge Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim Se Jeong - ♬Fingertips @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|Fingertips Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance I.O.I MPD직캠 아이오아이 김세정 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I Kim Se Jeong Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 세정 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I Se Jeong Fancam @엠카운트다운 160519|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이오아이 김세정 직캠 똑 똑 똑 I.O.I Kim Se Jeong Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Knock Knock Knock Official Fan Focus Selfie MV 세정CAM 아이오아이(I.O.I)- 너무너무너무(VeryVeryVery)|Very Very Very Selfie Video MPD직캠 아이오아이 김세정 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Kim Se Jeong VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161020|Very Very Very Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 김세정 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Kim Se Jeong VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161020|Very Very Very Official Fan Focus (2) Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:I.O.I Category:Gugudan